This invention relates to dentistry apparatus. More particularly it relates to mouth props for dental patients.
Dental mouth props are devices which are inserted into the patient's mouth between upper and lower teeth to keep the mouth opened in a fixed position while the dentist is working in the patient's mouth. Normally the teeth on one side of the mouth contacts the mouth prop while the dentist is working on teeth on the opposite side. Mouth props are desirable, particularly in order to enhance the efficiency of the dentist so the dentist does not have to continually remind the patient to keep the mouth open at a certain angle and also so that the dentist does not have to be concerned with the patient inadvertently biting his or her hands. Props also act as comfortable rests for patient.
Many different designs of mouth props have been used and/or have been disclosed in the literature, however those mouth props are inconvenient to use and are uncomfortable.
Examples of prior art mouth props are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,101 issued to Via, 3,483,619 issued to Smith, 692,281 issued to Hare, DES 267,586 issued to Halten, 4,179,815 issued to Hoffman, 2,570,459 issued to Kreider, DES 212,992 issued to Scaler, and 3,090,122 issued to Erickson. The Via patent discloses a polygonal shaped mouth prop which may be made of a foam material such as polyeurethane so that when the teeth indent into the material the block is supposed to lock in place. Furthermore, the Via prop may be tapered having a long front end and a short back end to better fit the teeth. However the Via prop suffers from several drawbacks. The Via prop takes up quite a bit of space in the mouth thus competing with space where the dentist works. Also the Via prop is somewhat unstable.